


I Either Want to Kill or Kiss You, There's No In Between

by drowninginsunsets



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Greek! Annabeth, Happy Ending, Percy Jackson AU, Percy has always been Roman, Roman! Percy, basically nothing in the books happened, hardcore angst, the Greeks come and things ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginsunsets/pseuds/drowninginsunsets
Summary: Percy Jackson has been a legend amongst the Roman cohorts ever since he arrived at Camp at 12 years old. But what happens when the Gods finally allow the Greeks to visit? With fighting and prophecies, what will happen between the two strongest demigods of the camps?(im really bad at summaries basically it's a Roman! Percy x Greek! Annabeth enemies to lovers, prompt idea based off a post from @percasbeths on tumblr)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Percy stared at her in shock, before recovering and giving her his infamous smirk. “Someone’s hard to impress”, he said slyly, winking at her. 
> 
> Annabeth's response was a glare. “Don’t be such a _Seaweed Brain_ ”, she spat.

Percy wasn’t sure what he should think of the Greeks that had arrived at his camp. They were very different compared to the Romans; more laid back, definitely less violent, and they acted like they were all just one big family, something Percy had never experienced with their Roman counterparts. In some ways he was jealous. He often thought about how he wished his Roman colleagues could be less serious and more family-like, but that's really all they were: colleagues. So, yeah, the son of Neptune didn't know what to think of the happy, care-free Greeks. But, more specifically, he didn’t know what to think of one Greek in particular: a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase. 

The Goddess Minerva had never had the favor of the Romans. It had only made sense that Percy, Reyna, and the rest of Camp Jupiter had been wary of the daughter of said god when she and the others had flown through their camp borders on their flying armed ship. 

Despite what he knew about the bad omens Minerva and her children had brought the Romans, Percy couldn't help but be entranced by Annabeth as soon as she had stepped down the ladder onto camp grounds. She had flowing blonde, curly hair and intense grey eyes that, if he was being honest, almost scared Percy. When he had introduced himself to the demigod, holding out his hand for her to shake, she looked him up and down, turned to Reyna (who had been standing next to Percy) and shook her hand instead, completely ignoring Percy's introduction.

The whole camp, including Percy, couldn't help but stare in shock.

Percy couldn't stop the laugh that came out as he fully processed what had just happened, surprising the Romans who weren't used to their leaders greeting rudeness with laughter. With a smile he couldn't suppress, Percy lead Annabeth and the rest of the Greeks to the Mess Hall, where the Legions had prepared a classic Roman Welcoming feast.

As the invisible servants of Camp Jupiter served the demigods their dinner, Percy, Reyna, Frank and Hazel shared some of their adventures and quests, and were responded with the stories of the Greek's own quests.

When Percy told the story of the time he had to fight a Titan to protect his camp, and had one by creating a hurricane and forcing the Titan to nearly drown in the Little Tiber River, and how this feat had led the gods to offer him immortality, some of the Greeks tried to move a little further away from him. The others only stared at him in shock, wondering how such a normal looking teenager could hold enough power to impress even the gods themselves. Annabeth, however, did not seem very impressed. She looked at Percy with distain. "You really think you're the coolest demigod in the world or something, don't you?", she asked dryly.

Percy stared at her in shock, before recovering and giving her his infamous smirk. “Someone’s hard to impress”, he said slyly, winking at her. 

Annabeth's response was a glare. “Don’t be such a _Seaweed Brain_ ”, she spat. 

And the conversation was over. 

Percy had to admit that he was intrigued by Annabeth. He couldn't remember the last person, besides maybe his mom, who wasn't scared of him and his powers. It was refreshing; he was getting fed up with people treating him as if he was some sort of god, when he definitely wasn't. As rude as Annabeth was being to him, Percy couldn't help but feel like he was being pulled towards her. He couldn't shake the way he steel grey eyes made him feel; it was almost like she saw him has an actual _person_ , rather than some crazy powerful leader of some scary Roman summer camp.

After dinner was over, Percy invited Annabeth to the training area to practice fighting with him. 

Of course, she gave him a look and denied, before walking off somewhere with this goth-looking daughter of Zeus named Thalia.

Percy decided to to ask Piper, a daughter of Aphrodite who seemed to be close to Annabeth, more about the daughter of Athena. Not because he _liked_ her or anything, only because he was curious as to why she seemed to hate him so much. 

Piper had glanced nervously around when Percy had confronted her, before asking if they could talk somewhere more private. So Percy took her to the small garden that was attached to his apartment at New Rome, sitting down at a small table next to the pond he had created with the permission of the other demigods living in the building. 

"Annabeth is really not as mean as she puts herself out to be", Piper admitted, twirling a golden dagger in her hands. Percy caught his reflection in it: messy black hair, sea green eyes, and the fake stern expression he made sure he wore at all times, to seem more like the "leader" Camp Jupiter wanted. "I honestly wouldn't be telling you this if the situation was different", the daughter of Aphrodite continued, "but I just have a... _feeling_ about you two. I don't know what it is really, but I feel like you could be a good... _friend_ to her. Around two years ago, Annabeth's ex-boyfriend, a son of Hermes named Luke, had turned evil and fought against our camp. He ended up dying to save the camp and had proved himself to be a hero, but Annabeth has been distant ever since. So please don't take her insults to heart, she really just--"

Percy smiled at Piper. "I understand, don't worry. I honestly wasn't too offended by what she said, anyways. If anything I was glad that there's at least someone who isn't terrified of me." He glanced down at his robes, wondering what had led him to talk about such a sensitive subject with a random Greek demigod. "Someone's gotta tune down this ego of mine, right?", he joked, something he rarely had the chance to do as the leader of camp.

Piper laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Wow, so the infamous Percy Jackson has a sense of humor? Who would've known!"

The two talked for a while after that, talking about Annabeth for a little before moving on to laughing and joking as if they had been friends for years. It seemed like Percy had finally found someone to be more open around, and by gods did it feel good to have a friend. Of course he had Hazel and Frank, but ever since the two had started dating, he felt more distant from the couple. Even before then, it had taken Percy a long time before he could break down their Roman barriers and have normal teenage conversations with them. But with Piper, she seemed to be more than willing to act like every other kid. Perhaps she has had experience with the urge to be a normal kid.

Before long it had gotten dark, and Piper decided to had back to the apartment that the Greeks would be sharing. "Thanks, Pipes", Percy said as she was getting ready to leave. "I really don't know if I'l ever be able to thank you enough for this. It's... been a while since I've had a conversation with a... uh, a--"

"A friend?", Piper finished with a smile. "Anytime, Percy. Keep me updated on how your crush on Annabeth is going."

"It's definitely _not a crush--"_

"Sure, Percy", Piper said with a knowing smile. "See you tomorrow. I heard we're playing War Games or something. Maybe you can team up with Annabeth", she added, wiggling her eyebrows at the mention of the daughter of Athena. 

"I hate you", Percy grumbled, before giving one last goodbye to his new friend. 

After Piper had left, Percy continued to mull over the idea of being with Annabeth. He found her intriguing, to say the least. Piper had been comfortable around him, sure, but only after Percy had talked to her for a while. In the beginning, she had just been as intimidated as everyone else. But Annabeth hadn't. And now that he new more of her past, Percy wanted to get to know her even more. Every detail he learned about her just drew him in closer. 

Percy at least wanted the opportunity to show Annabeth that he was the stuck up, power crazy leader she thought he was. But how? And why did he even care about what she thought of him in the first place? 

When Percy had found out that some of the Greek demigods were coming to Camp Jupiter, he was apprehensive, of course, but only because he assumed there would be fighting between the two camps. That had obviously been less of a problem than Percy had anticipated, but how had his main concern become some daughter of Athena, who seemed to hate him with all of her being? 

As Percy tried falling asleep, he cursed the fates. Were they ever going to give Percy a break from all this chaos that constantly surrounded his life? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> war games in New Rome with a little ✨spice✨
> 
> also percy and piper are gonna be good friends in this bc why not

Percy loved fighting in the War Games with his fellow campers.

Although he wasn't really one for violence, he _did_ enjoy beating the other Cohorts at the game. This week, however, in an attempt to combine both Greek and Roman interests, Percy and Reyna decided to split up the campers into two teams, setting up a more Capture-the-Flag-esque game, except there would only be one flag. The team in control of the fortress would have the job of hiding the flag, while the other team would attempt to find and take it, without their teammates being captured. 

Reyna was the captain of the team that would hold their fort and be more on the defensive side of things, while Percy was leading the offensive, attacking team. To keep things fair, campers were randomly placed into one of the teams. Percy thanked the gods that Hazel, Frank, and Piper, his now three friends, were on his team, allowing him to be comforted in the fact that not _everyone_ on his team would be following his orders without question. He did find himself to be disappointed, however, when he had watched Annabeth walk over to Reyna's team.

_It's just a game,_ he reminded himself, although after his conversation with Piper the night prior, he wasn't so sure of that anymore. 

Gods, Percy had only known Annabeth for one day and she was already the only thing he thought about. And it wasn't like they really _met_ each other either; Annabeth had said about two sentences-not very nice ones, infact-to Percy and had otherwise ignored him. It didn't seem fair that Annabeth wanted to avoid Percy as much as he wanted to get to know her. What had he done to make her hate him this much?

Percy was so focused on his little... _dilemma_ that he didn't realize Reyna had started to explain the rules of the game.

"-is strictly prohibited, including killing someone", Reyna was saying. "Maiming, however, _is_ allowed and, if anything, encouraged. This is supposed to micmic a real battle so we can be prepared to fight for our Legion if the time comes. Anything you want to add, Praetor Percy?"

All eyes turned to Percy. If it had been three years ago, he would've froze under all this attention. But now he was used to it and, honestly, expected it. "Not really, other than to not take this too seriously. We don't want to get into a little camp war, right?", he said with a smile, earning a couple laughs from the crowd. 

Reyna side-eyed him. "Right then. Shall we begin?"

The teams separated and headed to their respective starting areas. Percy took into account how many people were on his team: around seventeen Romans including himself and three Greeks: Piper, the son of Hades named Nico, and the son of Hephaestus name Leo. "Hey, guys", Percy said, addressing his team. "I'm Percy Jackson, for anyone who doesn't know. Alright, so do any of you Greeks have powers that could help us win?"

Leo, a short hispanic guy with fluffy, curly hair and a crooked smile similar to Percy's, raised his hand. "If you need someone with a little flame to their game", he smirked, lighting his hand on fire, "then I'm your guy."

Piper and Nico both groaned at the pun, while Percy was more focused on what would happen when their water and fire powers would be put together. Of course he had trained enough over the years to know how to work well with everyone, but what would happen if the two demigods ended up fighting at some point? Would the fire or water win? _I have a game to play_ , Percy reminded himself, turning his focus from his irrational worries onto his teammates.

Nico admitted to being able to shadow travel and control the dead, but made it clear that he could only do so much before passing out. "If needed I can shadow travel a small group of us inside the fortress", he added. "But a _very_ small group." Piper let everyone know she was able to charm speak, proving her point by charming Leo into slapping himself in the face, making some of the other campers laugh. Percy was impressed the powers to Greeks had-honestly, he hadn't expected them to be _this_ powerful. He wondered if Annabeth had anything up her sleeve that he hadn't yet discovered. 

"Okay, so, between you guys, me, Hazel, and Frank, we have a good amount of power on our side", Percy said, determination apparent on his face. "A few of their Roman Campers have healing powers, and I've already heard that the Grace siblings can control lightning and air. They have control of the main fortress, so we're gonna split into three groups: two of them to fight past their first few lines of defenses, and the final group to storm the fortress. Nico, how many people would you be able to bring inside the fortress using your shadow travel?" 

Nico scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I'd say I could probably bring you, Hazel, and someone else. Hazel and I have been practicing combining our powers to become stronger together, so it would help if she was there. And I'm assuming you would want to lead the main group, which is why you can come. Then I'd need someone to help guard me while I regain my strength." 

Percy thought over his options. Leo would be a good option to show off the power on their side, but he was still wary of his control over fire... "Piper", Percy decided. "You can charm speak campers away from Nico if I needed you to, right?" 

Piper blinked at him. Maybe she wasn't used to being picked first for the stronger team. "Yeah, of course", she agreed. 

Percy assembled the other two teams: one led by Frank, which was made up of campers who were more skilled at first fighting or archers for long-distant knockouts. The other group was led by Leo, filled with those who preferred impulsive attacks and favored swords and daggers. Those two groups would be storming the fortress on foot while the shadow travel group would be infiltrating from the inside. "I'm pretty confident with out game plan", Percy admitted with a grin. "Now, they do have a few more campers on their side. But, honestly, with all of us here, I'd say we're in pretty good shape to win!" 

The Roman campers cheered while the Greeks just looked at each other nervously. Percy's smiled wavered. "Is... something wrong? Am I missing something?" 

"No!", Piper exclaimed. "Your plan seems great. Really, it would totally work, except for this one problem..." 

Percy raised an eyebrow at her as she trailed off. "Which is?" 

"They have Annabeth", Nico finished, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "She hasn't lost capture the flag. Not _once_. She's crazy good at battle strategies and leading people. Not to mention she's probably the best with a sword out of everyone here." 

Percy, after taking all that information in, smirked and uncapped his sword, Riptide. "We'll see who's the best here", he said, a daring look in his eyes. "I have never lost at these war games and I don't plan on starting now. You know, I always say how much I love a good challenge." 

Again, the three Greeks looked at each other. "This isn't going too be too hot", Leo muttered, earning a slap on the arm from Piper for the really bad pun. 

The team split up into its groups and got into position. Nico instructed Percy, Hazel, and Piper to hold hands in a circle, preparing for when they would shadow travel. A mere second later, the starting horn sounded. Nico glanced at Percy. "Ready?", he asked, his eyebrows raised in question.

"As always", Percy grinned. Nico nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Percy felt the world around him melt and seemingly being sucked into some sort of black hole. His insides felt as if they were being turned inside out and reversed as he was being spun in millions of circles. Just as Percy was sure he was about to die from all of his organs leaving his body, he felt his feet touch solid ground and saw that the group had landed in some sort of castle-like corridor. "That was _sick_!", he exclaimed, smiling brightly. 

"More like _I'm_ going to be sick", Nico grumbled, before promptly passing out. 

Piper caught him just in time, before softly laying him on the ground and pulling out her dagger. "You guys go ahead", she said. "We'll be fine here, and once Nico recovers we'll join the campers outside." 

Percy nodded and thanked Piper, before running off with Hazel. Reyna, in preparation for the Greek's arrival, had been telling Percy to not go near the field on which they played these War Games, because apparently a special fortress was being built for the occasion. "I see why Reyna didn't want me seeing this before hand", Percy mumbled as he and Hazel ran into another dead end. "It's going to be impossible to find their flag before they capture all of our soldiers. Hazel, do you think you could figure out which way to go with your whole daughter-of-Pluto-tunnel-master thing?"

Hazel nodded, before stopping in her tracks. "Wait", she said, holding out an arm to stop Percy from moving any further. "I can feel which way this tunnel leads. A little further down from here, there's a spiral staircase leading to...to the highest tower, i think." She turned her golden eyes towards Percy. "They must've put the flag up there. You head up there and I'll guard you." 

"You're the best, Hazel", Percy smiled, before the two ran in the direction Hazel said. Percy was feeling pretty confident at this point-seeing as Reyna was the captain of this team, she was probably the one guarding the flag. Although he knew it would be hard, Percy had won in a fight against Reyna before, and he was determined to do it again. 

Hazel and Percy were halfway up the spiral staircase before they heard the sounds of campers pursuing them. "Shit", Percy muttered under his breath, taking two stairs at a time. 

"Percy, I'm going to stay behind and make the walls collapse", Hazel said, coming to a stop on one of the stairs. "You keep going and fight Reyna. And I know you're going to try to be all loyal about this, but just remember it's a game, and we all want to win." 

Percy opened his mouth to argue, but Hazel had already said what he was thinking. "Fine", he frowned. "But if you get hurt, Levesque, I'm going to murder you." 

Hazel laughed, the pure sound ringing throughout the fortress. "Sure you are, Perce", she smiled. "Now go. I'm strong, I'll protect you." Before he could respond, she ran down the stairs. A couple seconds later he heard the sound of rocks collapsing, following by some screams and Hazel's bright laughter. 

_That girl can be scary sometimes_ , Percy thought to himself, before continuing to run up the stairs.

After a few minutes of running, Percy finally made it to the highest tower. Just as he and his team had expected, the purple SPQR flag was propped up in the center of the tower, lying on a stone pedestal. The walls were made of grey stone and a set of glass double-doors, led out the a balcony over looking the field below. From where he was standing, Percy could see flames spreading throughout the grass and the opposing team running away from them, while an archer on the back of a flying eagle took down campers; it seemed like Leo and Frank were working pretty well together. 

Percy turned his attention back to the flag. His sword was still at his side, ready to swing whenever Reyna came out to fight him. The room was eerily quiet, a bright contrast to the shouting below him. Cautiously, with his sword drawn in front of him, Percy walked towards the flag. It wasn't like Reyna to take this long to begin a fight with Percy-they had known each other for long enough to be okay with skipping the formalities, instead opting to just fight as soon as they could. 

So why hadn't Reyna come out yet?

At last, Percy reached the pedestal on which the flag was laying. In shock of not having to fight anyone, he reached down and grabbed the flag, feeling the cold, silky, fabric glide over his hands like water. He was about to run out onto the balcony, screaming out to his teammates about their win, when something stopped him. 

The purple flag turned to actual _water_ in his hands, spilling out onto the ground and surrounding him. He was in so much shock that he didn't realize he was no longer alone in the tower; he looked up from the puddle of water only to see a flash of yellow before being pushed onto his back, causing his sword to fly across the room. Whoever had pushed him onto the cold, stone ground was straddling his hips to keep him place and had a dagger pressed against his neck hard enough to draw some blood. 

Percy looked into the eyes of his attacker and was met with a piercing grey color looking back at him. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he realized who was on top of him, with her blonde, princess-curled hair tied up in a pony tail. 

"Is this not what you expected, Jackson?", Annabeth asked with a proud smirk. Percy now understood why the Greeks on his team had been so wary of going against Annabeth: he didn't know _how_ she had managed to make a fake flag that would turn to water when he touched it, or how she had even come up with the idea in the first place. But Percy hadn't lost yet, and he wasn't going to give Annabeth the satisfaction of winning until she put up a fight. 

"No, I figured you wouldn't be on top, Chase", Percy snapped back, his own smirk growing on his face. 

"You're such an _idiot_ ", she seethed, pushing her dagger down a little harder. 

"Now, now, darling", Percy said with a playful glare, "let's play nice, shall we?" Percy, who had found a connection to the puddle from the flag at his feet, willed the water to lift up from the ground, rise above his and Annabeth's heads, and allowed it to fall on them. 

Percy, being the sun of Neptune and all, stayed dry and was very much unaffected by the water, while Annabeth was completely soaked from head to toe. Using her shock to his advantage, Percy flipped Annabeth over on her back and went on top of her, changing their positions in one fluid motion. Percy felt a weight in his pocket, meaning his sword must've returned. "I think you got some water on you, Chase", Percy commented sarcastically. He stood up from the ground and pulled out Riptide, a wide grin on his face. Annabeth followed suit, holding out her dagger, looking at Percy with what seemed to be pure hatred. 

Sword and dagger clashed with a great bang, loud enough for anyone playing the game to hear. It seemed like both Annabeth and Percy always knew what move the other was about to make. Percy could've sworn he saw a hint of a smile on Annabeth's face as they were fighting, but it seemed to go away as soon as he noticed. The two continued fighting until they somehow ended outside on the balcony. Percy saw that most of his teammates had somehow been captured by the other team-meaning he had to find the real flag before Annabeth beat him in this fight in order to win.

"You're not as bad as I thought, Owl Face", Percy clipped, blocking another one of Annabeth's attacks. 

"Please, I could beat you in a fight _any day_ , Kelp Head", she retorted. 

"Wise Girl", Percy grunted. 

"Seaweed Brain!" 

"Um, Book Worm!", Percy shouted back, unable to think of anymore names to taunt Annabeth with. 

"That's not even an _insult_ , Barnacle Head", Annabeth sassed, lunging towards Percy with her dagger. 

The rest of the campers had become somewhat entranced by the fighting. Everyone had stopped their own fighting to watch the two demigods who were battling on the balcony, who were giving it everything they got. Even Reyna, who had planned to sneak up on Percy so the fight would be two against one, was caught dead in her tracks on the field, looking up at the two fighting. "Uh, need any help up there, Annie?", Thalia shouted from below. 

"NO!", both Percy and Annabeth shouted, before returning to their fight. 

Percy caught a glimpse of the (hopefully) real flag, that was hanging off the edge of the balcony. If only he could somehow distract Annabeth...

But it was too late. Annabeth pushed Percy to the edge of the balcony, which just so happened to have no barrier preventing anyone from accidentally falling off, and held her dagger, once again, to his neck. "Admit defeat, or I'll push you off", she said confidently, earning gasps from the crowd that was watching them. 

Percy chucked, glancing down at Annabeth's dagger then back into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do that?", he asked, a hint of a smirk gracing his features. 

Annabeth huffed in annoyed. "Go to Hades", she grumbled, before shoving him just enough to make him fall of the balcony. 

Percy, who had taught himself how to manipulate the water molecules in the air, formed a ball of water to catch him before he could fall. He jumped back up onto the balcony and pointed at Annabeth accusingly. "You actually _pushed me!_ ", he exclaimed. "I didn't think you would actually do it!" 

Annabeth walked closer to Percy until they were almost touching nose to nose. "And I'd do it again", she whispered with a smug grin, before winking at Percy and walking out of the tower, towards her cheering teammates. It seemed like everyone at camp had taken that to mean that Annabeth's team won. 

Percy was left there to stand on the balcony in shock, wondering how in Neptune's name Annabeth had managed to win and why he was so focused on the memory of Annabeth being oh-so close to him, her whispered breath gently gliding against his face like a soft summer breeze. 

That was the precise moment Percy knew he was totally fucked, and needed some emotional support from a certain daughter of Aphrodite. 


End file.
